Home at Last WAT, Mag7 ATF
by PJ in NH
Summary: Minor crossover wMag7. Martin takes a job in Denver. Why does he go? What drives him to leave NYC? This is an AU  6 mos. after Martin breaks up with Sam and the confrontation with Dornvald never happened. Note, if you're an MartinSam fan,avoid this.


Title: Home at Last

Series: Crossover WAT/MAG7 ATF

Rating: PG13

Summary: Minor crossover with Mag7. Martin takes a job in Denver. Why does he go? What drives him to leave NYC? This is an AU picking up six months after Martin breaks up with Sam and the confrontation with Emil Dornvald never happened. Note, if you're an M/S fan, you should avoid this story – you've been warned.

Disclaimer: CBS, Mirisch, Trilogy, and MGM own all the characters, etc., I am just using the characters for a little fun and relaxation.

Note of Appreciation. Special thanks to Mog for creating the ATF Mag7 universe.

Posting: Please notify me before you do.

Home at Last

July 2007

WATM7WATM7WAT

"A one-way ticket, sir?" the ticket agent questioned the handsome man who looked like he just stepped out of the pages of GQ.

"Yes. I'm moving there."

"Had enough of the Big Apple?" she asked passing him his ticket. She smiled into his vivid blue eyes and wished she was twenty years younger and thirty pounds lighter.

He tucked his ticket in his inside jacket pocket. "Something like that." The moving company was already en route to Colorado and he'd been able to sell his car at not much of a loss. Martin figured out in Colorado, he'd want something with four-wheel drive which could handle the snow and other types of terrain.

"Have a good trip, sir, hope you enjoy Colorado."

Martin Fitzgerald grabbed his carry-on luggage pulling the strap up over his shoulder and proceeded through airport security.

As the plane soared into the gray rainy sky heading westward, he closed his eyes and thought back on the pivotal events which resulted in his decision to accept a position with Denver FBI's new Missing Persons Unit.

WATM7WATM7WAT

One month prior.

It had been over six weeks since he'd last laid eyes on Agent Samantha Spade. For two weeks he'd been partnered with Vivian Johnson on a case which kept them busy in Northern Maine searching for a missing mother of three and part-time drug store cashier. Unfortunately, when the woman was finally located it had been too late.

For the next two weeks, Martin had often been paired with Danny Taylor or helping his boss Jack Malone, while the women kept themselves busy with several small cases. All of which kept Martin and his former lover apart.

An intensive training seminar back in Quantico occupied another two-week period. While he had initially dreaded the time away from New York City, he soon found himself enjoying the experience. He had been reunited with several other agents from his graduating class and had even met other Federal agents from around the country.

It was the self-assured man from Denver dressed in black who had impressed him the most.

The first time he met Chris Larabee, head of the ATF's famous Team Seven – also known as the Magnificent Seven, Larabee had taken the initiative and introduced himself. The two men had a comfortable conversation with Chris asking Martin a number of questions about his family and his work. Martin couldn't figure out why Chris had been so interested in him, until Chris showed him a photograph of the rest of Team Seven, and more particularly, Team Seven's sharpshooter, Vin Tanner. His resemblance to Tanner had shaken him, and also intrigued him. Chris told Marin that Vin was also at Quantico attending one of the other seminar workshops.

The two look-alikes met later that evening and, over the days which followed, sought out each other in their free time to continue to get to know each other – often with Chris in attendance. Typically Chris would sit back sipping a beverage while he quietly enjoyed watching the two men interact. Martin and Vin found in some ways they were complete opposites, and in many ways they had much in common – more importantly it seemed by comparing past histories they found they might actually be related. They took the time one free afternoon to go to a local clinic to have blood drawn to get their DNA tested. Each eagerly looked forward to receiving the results in a couple of weeks.

WATM7WATM7WAT

Martin had driven home from Quantico on a Sunday, and while already missing the two men from Denver, was looking forward to getting back to work.

Stepping through into the bullpen the next morning, he saw Samantha. Her presence surprised him. Typically he was the first one in the office. It was a time he read his email and had a cup of coffee and a bagel or two before his workday started. Samantha normally didn't show up until about five minutes before the start of the workday.

The beautiful blonde agent was standing, her back to him. When she turned, he could see she was thicker around the middle that he recalled and was wearing an uncharacteristically loose fitting top. It was then it hit him. She wasn't just gaining weight, she was pregnant.

"Good morning, Martin," she said, a smile on her pursed red lips. "I haven't seen you in a while."

"Samantha, you look er…good," he replied. Inside he was trying to determine when they had last slept together and when he had broken it up with her. Even though he had taken appropriate measures to ensure against pregnancy, doubt crept into his mind.

"Go ahead, ask," she urged and placed her hand against her growing abdomen.

Asking if she was pregnant was moot. Her actions alone had confirmed that. It also appeared to be the reason she was already at work. "When are you due?" he asked instead, trying to keep his voice steady.

"Doctor says January 15. It's a boy." She looked proud of her accomplishment.

He nodded and started to do the math in his head. "It's not, um…"

"Not your son?" She shook her head and approached her former lover. Gripping his upper arm, she leaned in, her lips almost touching his ear. "No, not your son, but he is your brother." With a demeaning giggle she turned away from him.

Martin spun around to face her, furious. "You slept with my father?" he hissed.

"You were always so careful, too careful. Always had to be protected. Always the boy scout," she taunted cruelly.

"And what do you think my father's going to do about all this?" Martin spat. "I hope you don't have notions of him leaving my mother for you and your son?"

Samantha seductively tucked a blonde strand of hair behind her ear. "And why wouldn't he?"

Martin laughed and shook his head. "You think you're the first?"

His question made her pause.

"My father has – as Danny would put it – 'dipped his wick' outside of his marital bed more than once and he never left Mom for any of them. What makes you think you'd be any different?"

She patted her stomach.

"And you think this is the first child he conceived outside of wedlock?"

"You'll see, Martin," she said trying to regain the upper hand, she had clearly been shaken at his last query. "All I have to do is twitch my finger and he'll come running."

"I have a feeling as long as he comes running with money, that's all you care about. What's the matter, Sam, couldn't get a Fitzgerald baby with me, so you went after my dad instead?"

"It wasn't difficult, Martin. He came to the City for business. One day he stopped by to see you, but you were out of town. I simply…." She cleared her throat. "…accommodated him."

"And what man wouldn't want a young beautiful blonde woman in his bed." he finished for her coldly.

She didn't contradict him.

"I know, Sam. I fell for your game. No wonder you didn't want to be seen with me in public. You thought you could play hard to get. That the more I wanted from you, the more I'd be willing to bend over backwards for you and the more I'd be willing to stop being the boy scout. You simply wanted access to the Fitzgerald family bank account. And the best way to achieve that goal would be if you got pregnant. You couldn't have me, so you coerced my father. Not that I think he needing much convincing." Martin snorted with disgust. "I have a feeling that you two deserve each other." Turning his back to her, Martin lowered himself into his chair purposefully ignoring her and booted up his computer. Taking a sip of his now bitter coffee, he heard the click of Samantha Spade's heels against the tile floor as she exited the bullpen.

WATM7WATM7WAT

"Fitzgerald," Martin barked into the phone one afternoon. He and Danny had been left to man the phones while the rest of the Team was trooping around Northern New Jersey trying to track down their latest missing person.

The sharp tone of his partner's voice, made Danny Taylor swing around in his chair to observe his friend. He knew something had happened after Martin's return from Quantico, but he didn't know what. All he knew was something had definitely affected him. As much as he wanted to confront Martin with his concerns, Danny knew it was pointless until Martin was ready to divulge the information.

"You're sure?" Danny heard Martin ask and he saw a large grin spread over the blue-eyed man's face which made Danny smile too. It had been several days since he had seen Martin look so happy. He kept his ears opened listening to the one-sided conversation.

"Celebrate? Of course….the rest of the Team?...I'd love to meet them...I don't know if I could get the time off…Oh, I don't know… Permanently?...Interesting. Send me the info, you got my email addy. Talk to you soon, brother." With a chuckle, Martin hung up the phone.

Danny quietly walked over to Martin's desk, he had his jacket slung over his shoulder and his keys in hand. "Francesca's?" he asked jingling the keys.

Martin looked up. The glee on his face was replaced with puzzlement.

"It's after five, Martin, let's close up shop and get some supper."

"Sounds good, but I'll warn you I'm not that easy," Martin teased. Clicking off his computer, he tidied up his desk and followed Danny out the door.

"We'll see, Martin," Danny teased. "Ever been to Francesca's?"

Martin shook his head.

"They make the best margaritas, and I should know, I'm dating the bartender."

"Becky?"

"Becky? That was like three weeks ago. No, this one is Trixie," he smacked his lips. "Succulent."

Danny waited until Martin was half-way through his second drink before he started questioning him. "So what's up with you at the office lately, Fitz?" he asked trying to sound casual. He sipped on his coke as he waited for a reply. "What's going on between you and Sam?"

Martin nervously turned his glass in his hands refusing to meet his partner's eyes. "What do you mean?"

"You two are going out of your way to avoid each other. Don't tell me I've been imagining it."

"Oh."

"And today, just before we left the office, what was that phone call all about?"

Martin grinned finally and toasted his friend with his glass. "So this is what this is all about? A method to your madness? Ply me with alcohol and then pry information out of me?"

Danny grinned hopefully. "Is it working?" Looking up he saw their server had brought them the appetizer they had ordered earlier.

Martin reached for one of the fried mozzarella sticks and dipped it liberally in the marinara sauce. "Actually, after that phone call, all you had to do was ask."

"Really? That easy?"

Martin nodded as he chewed.

In between bites of first the appetizer and later their meal of veal piccata and lasagna, Martin explained to Danny all that had transpired over the last few of weeks. After each revelation, Danny's jaw dropped.

"Sure you don't need a bib?" Martin teased when Danny almost dropped a mouthful of pasta.

"I don't know what I'm more shocked about. You're saying Sam's pregnant with Victor's baby?"

Martin nodded. It would have come out eventually, and he wanted Danny to know the score.

"And this Vin guy is your half-brother? Got any more hanging around?"

"Knowing my father, I wouldn't be surprised." Martin emptied his glass and lifting it up waggled it at their server indicating he wanted another. "Funny how with Vin it seems to be a positive thing, but with Samantha…" he shook his head, not finishing his sentence.

"With Samantha you were personally affected. It's like an old girlfriend's sleeping with your best friend, but your own father, that's a bitch," Danny said. "It was different with Vin Tanner, you weren't involved at the time he was conceived."

Again a nod. "Certainly makes a difference," Martin said.

"Victor definitely got around," Danny remarked knowing that the statement wouldn't upset Martin. If there was anything Danny was certain of was that Martin knew more about Victor than Victor was even aware of.

"There's something else, Danny."

Danny swallowed and wiped his mouth with his napkin not willing to wear his meal after his last almost near miss. "Okay, I'm ready. Shoot."

"The FBI is opening up a MPU in Denver. Chris Larabee…remember I told you about him?"

"Magnificent Seven. Right."

"Chris knows who's going to be heading up that new MPU and has put a good word in for me."

"You're…you're going to leave us?" Danny asked incredulously. "I just got you all broken in."

Martin placed his fork and knife across the plate to signal to the server he was finished with his entrée.

"It's a good opportunity and they need me. I'd be able to set up a brand new MPU."

Danny huffed.

"I need to get away from her."

Danny nodded, he could accept that argument.

"I'd be able to get to know my half-brother and his friends. It's funny. It already feels like home and I haven't even been there. I think I need that here." Martin tapped his chest above his heart. "I think I've needed it for a long time, I just didn't know."

"Any other openings out there?" Danny asked, an accepting grin split his face.

WATM7WATM7WAT

The plane's landing gear locked into place and the 747 made its final descent into the Denver International Airport. As the plane banked over the prairie, Martin could see the white peaks of the airport's roof and the majestic mountains of the Colorado Rockies in the distance. The sky was a brilliant blue and the sun was shining. He took that to be a good omen.

Yes, he'd miss some of the people he got to know in New York, Martin mused as he exited the plane. He'd always appreciate how much knowledge and work experience the team shared with him. He'd miss Vivian's loving mothering and Jack's gruff but fair leadership.

Then there was Danny. Martin laughed out loud as he walked through the spacious terminal to the luggage carousel not caring who heard him. Danny had become more than a friend to him, he was almost a brother. He had to admit, he'd likely miss Danny the most. Perhaps, he could convince him to come out to Denver eventually. He knew he'd like Team Seven. Getting him accustomed to Denver after New York City might be a problem though, Martin figured. But he determined it wasn't anything that couldn't be overcome.

Martin was just reaching the car rental area, his carryon strapped to his large wheeled suitcase, when he spotted a pair of familiar figures. Raising his hand in salute, he walked over to Chris Larabee and Vin Tanner. Behind them he noticed the other men he had seen in the Team Seven photograph Chris had shown him in Quantico.

"Surprised, brother?" Vin asked grasping his brother's outstretched hand.

"Didn't expect you here. Thought I'd swing by your office and check in tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Chris scoffed. "You'd let me contend with an anxious Vin Tanner for any longer than necessary? Let me tell you, it isn't pretty."

"It certainly ain't," Buck Wilmington agreed. Reaching out he grasped Martin's hand and shook it soundly. "M' name's Buck Wilmington. And this is Ezra Standish, Nate Jackson, J.D., and Josiah Sanchez." He pointed to the other members of the team. "We just couldn't wait to meet you, not after what Chris and Vin had to say about ya." Each welcomed Martin warmly.

"I s'pose you're staying in a hotel too?" Vin asked after the introductions were made.

"The Denver Renaissance."

"Call the Renny-stance and cancel, brother. Family don't stay at no stinkin' hotel."

Chris clasped the FBI agent on the shoulder. "You're staying with me at my ranch."

Martin nodded and smiled. "I'll just follow you in my rental then," Martin suggested turning toward the Hertz counter.

"You better be goin' ova there to cancel yer wheels," Vin piped up. "I'm taking a few days off ta drive ya around."

Chris squeezed Martin's shoulder. "Think you made the right decision, Martin?"

Martin laughed and it felt good. Being with these people felt good. It felt right. "Actually, it feels like I'm home at last."

WATM7WATM7WAT

Epilogue

"C'mon, Danny, you'd love it out here," Martin urged over the telephone.

"I don't know." Danny picked up an envelope on his desk and turned it over in his free hand. "All that fresh air, open spaces, and altitude, don't know if I could handle it."

"At least come out and visit. You can stay at my place and you can see my brother and the rest of Team Seven. You won't regret it."

"Wednesday the fourteenth. Pick me up at five."

"What?"

"Did that altitude affect your hearing, Fitz?" Danny asked, a devilish grin on his face. Opening the envelope he looked again at his airline ticket.

"The fourteenth? That's great! How long are you staying?"

"Haven't decided yet. You guys still have room for another person on your team?"

"You're kidding?"

"Well Vivian has her very own team now. Jack is talking again about moving to Chicago. Sam…well you know about Sam," Danny explained.

Martin did know, last he had heard, Sam had moved to Washington D.C. and was living in an apartment paid for by his father. According to an email he received from her a month ago, she had already set her sights on bigger fish to fry – namely a well-heeled lobbyist. If she expected him to break the news to Victor, she was sorely mistaken, he wasn't going to make it any easier for her than necessary. "Sounds like you've been thinking about this."

"I figured I'm only young once, and why should I deny all those lovely cowgirls and snowbunnies a chance at male perfection?" Danny teased. "Besides, you need some competition to keep yourself honest."

"You'll stay with me until you can get settled."

"I've already booked a hotel room," Danny said.

"You're family, Taylor. As I've been told, 'family don't stay at no stinkin' hotel'."

The End


End file.
